1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods associated with data modems and data communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer users currently have two distinct options to access the internet, dial-up modems and high-speed data connections, such as digital subscriber loop (DSL) and cable-modem services. The high-speed data connections provide faster data rates and increased performance. In addition, the high-speed data connections have an advantage of being “always on”, i.e. they do not require a user to wait during the process of dialing-up and then establishing a connection to the far end data equipment, thereby leading to faster startup user access. A disadvantage of the high-speed data connections is that these services utilize more complex technology and have higher costs than dial-up modems.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a data connection service that removes the inconvenience of the dial-up process associated with dial-up modems and at a lower cost than DSL and cable-modem high-speed services. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods of providing data communications.